The Ninja with Amnesia
by SakuMulti
Summary: A young ninja forgets where she's from and grows attached to the forest. Will a young boy be able to help her remember, or will it end in sadness and heartbreak? I came up with Mabashi. IdaSaku IdateSaku Idate and Sakura IdateSakura SakuIda SakuIdate


**The Ninja with Amnesia**

Summary: A young ninja forgets where she's from and grows attached to the forest. Will a young boy be able to help her remember, or will it end in sadness and heartbreak? I came up with Mabashi.

Terrible summary. I am sorry for how bad my summaries are.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to the rightful owner(s).**

A young, pink haired ninja, walks to the gates of her village with her team. "Okay, is everyone ready?" The captain of the team asked. He had gravity defying silver hair and his headband covered his left eye. "Yeah!" A spikey blonde head replied. "Hn." A boy with spikey raven colored hair replied. "Yeah." The pink haired girl replied. "Alright then, Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura. Let's get going." The captain said. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei!" they all yelled as they started running at a speed inaccessible to a normal human.

When they were coming to the halfway point the captain threw a kunai towards a bush that had made a sound. Before it could get to the bush Sakura jumped in front of it and blocked it with her own kunai. Her team and captain were surprised at her action. They were even more surprised to see that she jumped down to the bush.

They all heard a sigh of relief from Sakura. "There, there. You should head back to your pack." She said as she crouched down to the level of the wolf and it started licking her up to that point. It looked at her with sadness and mournfulness. Sakura then knew what happened. She stood up and ushered the wolf to follow her. Her team put their guard up because they didn't think that Sakura could do something like that.

When she got over to her team she announced, "This wolf shall be coming with us." She then started to lecture Kakashi on how he should know what he's attacking before he throws a kunai. While she was lecturing Kakashi, Naruto thought that it would be funny to scare the wolf, but as soon as he got ready to scare the wolf he was punched to a nearby tree and was being beaten.

Sakura's team was now terrified. They had never seen her act like this. Kakashi was the one who ended up pulling Sakura off of Naruto. Naruto yelled, "What was that for?" "You were going to scare the wolf. What more reason do I need?" Sakura replied while shrugging. "Sakura, are you okay?" Kakashi asked his student. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm just protecting a new member of my pack." Sakura replied.

When she finished her sentence, she realized what she said and face palmed. 'Well, might as well call them out now.' Sakura thought, annoyed that she let it slip that she had a pack. Sakura whistled loudly. As Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke watched her, to their horror, more wolves started to come to her. By the time she finished whistling, she had twenty-five wolves with her, including the new one. "This is my pack." Sakura said to her team and the new wolf, who was being sniffed by the other wolves before being declared to not be a threat. She then started to talk solely to her team as the new wolf started to play with the others. "If you dare to even try to scare or hurt one of them, or accomplish in scaring or hurting one of them, I will personally beat you until you can't move." She said with her most intimidating glare. Her team gulped and then nodded. She then smiled and walked over to her pack, who bombarded her with a lick attack. Her team flinched before hearing her laugh. They relaxed, but kept Naruto at least twenty feet away from the wolves.

When night came, Kakashi took the first watch and told everyone to go to their tents. Naruto and Sasuke went to the tents and went to sleep. Sakura told Kakashi that she and the wolves needed to run for a while. Kakashi, one to not go against his students and large packs of wolves, agreed and told them to be back soon. Sakura nodded and ushered her pack to come and run with her.

The new wolf was running next to Sakura while the others were running behind her, not caring about the order they were in. When Sakura heard something she stopped, causing all of the other wolves to stop as well. When they stopped a group of rain ninjas jumped in front of her. Before Sakura could say something the other ninjas started to attack.

Their fight traveled to a nearby cliff. When they got to the cliff the newest wolf was to slow to doge a tackle that sent him over the edge. Before he was out of sight Sakura jumped off the cliff and proceeded to bring the wolf closer to her as they fell closer and closer to the water. When they hit the water the wolves were heartbroken and attacked the Rain ninjas. The last thing they saw were the teeth of the wolves and the last thing they were able to do was scream.

When Kakashi heard the sound of the screams he ran off towards them. When he got there he saw Sakura's wolves covered in blood and three Rain ninjas lying of the ground, dead. The wolves saw him and hung their heads low. One of them found a piece of Sakura's cloths with the Haruno symbol on it. The wolf walked forward and handed the fabric to Kakashi. He stared at it and then he started crying and called out, "Sakura!"

This woke Sasuke and Naruto, and they ran towards Kakashi's yell. "What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the blood stained clearing he was in. Sasuke noticed that Sakura wasn't around and asked the question he was dreading, "Where's Sakura?"

_**The next day **_

The wind blew gently across a beach near the Rain village. On the shore laid a pink haired girl and a wolf with white fur. The girl slowly opened her eyes to see the new wolf in her arms. She sighed and started to shake the wolf. The wolf looked up and saw Sakura. He was relieved until he noticed the blood trickling down Sakura's forehead.

Sakura got up and started walking towards the woods with the new wolf in tow. "I think I'll call you Mabashi. What do you think of that?" Sakura asked, blood still trickling down her face. Mabashi nodded to tell her he liked the name. Sakura smiled. She then realized that she only knew her own name and the name of her wolf.

Sakura continued walking through the forest, hoping that she could find out where she was. She didn't notice that someone was coming towards her until he ran into her. "Hey, watch were you're going." The boy who bumped into Sakura said as he got up and saw the wolf and who he ran into. "Sorry." Sakura said as she got up. "Are you okay Mabashi?" Sakura said as she faced the wolf. He nodded in reply. Sakura looked at Mabashi to be sure he was okay, still oblivious to the blood running down her face.

The boy noticed the blood and asked, "Hey, are you okay?" Sakura looked at him puzzledly. "What do you mean? I'm fine." "Oh yeah? Then what's this?" he said as he reached out and dabbed his finger in her blood. He pulled his hand back and held it out for Sakura to see. She put her hand up to her face and was surprised to see blood. "Hm. I wonder if this happened on the beach." The boy looked at her. "I give up. You make no sense." He sighed. "Come on. Let's go to the main house to get that checked." He then grabbed her hand, not waiting for an answer. Mabashi and Sakura followed him even though they did not know where they were going or who he was.

Once they were closer to the village the boy asked, "What's your name?" "Sakura. And yours?" "Idate. Sakura, that's a nice name." Idate said with a smile. "Thank you. Idate's nice to." Sakura said looking down while blushing. Idate broke the silence with a question. "Where're you from, Sakura?"

Sakura thought about it for a while and answered. "I don't know." Idate looked at her oddly. "What do you mean you don't know? You must know." Idate said. "What do you think Mabashi?" Sakura asked as she turned her head to look at Mabashi. "You never told me where you were from, but we did fall off a cliff." Mabashi replied in barks but Sakura could understand him. "We fell off a cliff?" Sakura asked Mabashi as Idate just watched her talk to the wolf. "Yeah, don't you remember? You were fighting ninjas and they pushed me off the cliff and you jumped off the cliff to save me." Mabashi asked and then said. Sakura than got up and then faced Idate. "It would seem that Mabashi and I fell off a cliff during a ninja battle." Sakura said as Idate looked at her surprised.

After a while of talking and walking, Sakura's wound had scabbed up and it started to rain. Idate pulled Sakura after him as he led her to a nearby cave with Mabashi running with them. By the time they got to the cave they were drenched. "Are you okay?" Mabashi questioned Sakura, seeing that she was panting. "I'm fine." Sakura said as her face started to turn red. Idate noticed this and put his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up!" "I'm fine… really." Sakura said as she started falling. Before she fell completely Idate caught her.

Idate held Sakura for the entire time it was raining. By the time the rain stopped Sakura's fever had gone down, but she still had it, and Idate had fallen asleep with Sakura in his arms. The following day, a member from Idate's home came looking for him after he didn't come home the night before. When he found Idate he was shocked. When he found Idate he saw a pink haired girl, about a year younger than Idate, in his arms and a wolf lying beside him.


End file.
